Battle of the fire Monsters
by Gorgara
Summary: An alien probe lands in Hawaii. A volcanic monster rises and begins to lay waste to earth. Godzilla awakens but is he friend or foe?


-1**Battle of the Fire Monsters**

**The Probe**

Ted Ayami snapped away with his new expensive camera at the Hawaii Volcano National Park. He and his friends had come her for a little R&R from the AKCA (American Kaiju Countermeasures Agency) base on Mir Island. Ted loved volcanoes; he had ever since he was a kid. He had once dreamed of being a volcanologist, but it turned out Kaijuology pays better. As he moved along looking at new and ancient lava tubes he became aware of a high pinched whistle. He looked around for the source of the sound, but could not find anything that would make such a noise. The sound grew deafening. Ted stopped his ears and noticed that a shadow had fallen over him. He looked up to see an object rushing toward him. The meteor streaked over Ted and crashed into a lava pit on the far side of the park. Ted watched the explosion of lava rain around him; luckily the falling magma missed him. He shook himself from his stupor and rushed back to the visitor center. He had to report this.

Deep in the lava the meteor a large silver sphere fourteen feet in diameter slowly sank further into the molten earth. The sphere cracked open and released a blue liquid into the magma. The blue liquid pulsed with life and began gathering the lava into it. Slowly a vague shape began emerge.

Goro Ibuki sat suspended from crane as he worked on the synaptic relays of his newest invention. With the continuing threat of Kaiju the US needed a weapon.

"Almost got it, there." He said and keyed his radio. "Okay Dobbs you can bring me down." In the control room of the hanger Sean Dobbs guided the crane to gently set the scientist on the ground. Goro walked into the control room smiling. "Let's give him a test drive shall we."

"What ever you say doc." Dobbs replied with an evident lack of interest. Goro didn't let it faze him. He walked over to the window and lifted up his watched.

"Jet Jaguar activate!" Goro ordered. Blue optics flared as the hundred meter tall robot came to life. Jet Jaguar was human shaped with silver, red and blue armor. His head was pointed at the top and beneath two blazing blue eyes was a mouth curled in a permanent smirk. Jet Jaguar stepped forward and crossed his arms in an L formation. Jet Jaguar was ready.

The impact from the probe had caused previously inactive volcanic vents in the sea floor to awaken and spew forth lava. The tectonic upheaval caused another creature to awaken from his slumber. Godzilla roared in anger at the underwater fire mountains. He had come far from the land of the manthings to sleep in quiet and peace. With powerful legs the mightily reptilian kicked off the sea bed heading towards the surface.

**Obsidius**

Alarms blared as Goro raced to the control room of the complex.

"What's going on?" He cried as he burst into the control room. Colonial Tony Hicks turned to address the frazzled scientist. Hicks was the military adviser for the base. Hicks was your average military man well builds wearing green fatigues and a green cap. Hicks was considered an authority on Kaiju, or giant monsters. He had led the operation against the monster that invaded New York in nineteen ninety eight, the creature mistaken for Godzilla was killed with the help of a young scientist who had since fell of the map.

"Ah, Doctor glad to see that you could spare some time out of your hectic schedule to grace us with your presence." He sarcastically sneered. Goro scoffed at the military official and turned to the leader of the island, Doctor Jennifer Thatcher. Dr. Thatcher was the person put in charge of the AKCA, and commander of the Mir Island base. She was and older woman whose work in genetics had made her a perfect candidate for taking care of what the president liked to call. _"Our own personnel nuclear petting zoo."_

"What's going on?" Before she could speak another voice answered for her.

"It's Godzilla." The group looked for the source of the voice. The voice came from Alex Lancaster. Alex was a young adult slightly over weight with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Alex joined the team a year ago when he linked with a monster called Yongary. With his and the monster's help the military had taken this Island from the evil Doctor Whu. Whu had been using this island as a base for his experiments with genetics and an unstable chemical compound he called Element X. Alex was accompanied by his girlfriend and the bases PR rep Kari Iwato. Kari was the quintessential model type. With flowing curves and full lips. Her dark black hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail. Her most attractive feature was her eyes. Deep pulls of blue that flashed in the darkest of nights.

"Yongary has picked up his scent and I can feel him moving."

"Where is he going?" Dr. Thatcher asked.

"He is following something." Alex said. "Yon feels it too, all the monsters do."

"He's right." Hicks commented. "All the monsters have been acting strangely for the past several hours."

"What does it feel like?" Dr. Thatcher asked. Alex was quiet.

"You're not going to like this. It feels like…King Ghidorah." The room was dead silent. Everyone knew the name King Ghidorah. Ghidorah was paralleled in his evil or in his ability to resurrect himself like a Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" Goro pressed.

"No, it feels like him, but the power is not there. There is also something else missing." Alex continued.

"What?" They all asked.

"Hate. There's no hatred in this new entity. Ghidorah was full of it."

"So what is it?" Hicks demanded. Alex touched his temple.

"I don't know, but it's not form earth, and it's not friendly."

"Godzilla changing course!" One of the technicians sounded from his station. A map of the pacific appeared on the screen. A red dot showed Godzilla's position. A dotted red line showed his current course.

"If he follows his current path Godzilla with make landfall in two hours in the Hawaiian islands." Hicks stated darkly. Dr Thatcher turned to Goro.

"Well Dr. you have two hours to get Jet Jaguar ready to battle Godzilla." She stated. Goro nodded and rushed out of the command center.

"Why not send me and Yon?" Alex asked.

"Yon would probably want to deal with the entity first, and Godzilla later." She stated.

"I understand. Like me Yon does not see Big G as an enemy."

"Oh really." Hicks. "And what do you and that creature see him as?"

"Yon's not a creature. He feels and bleeds like you and I, so does Godzilla. We see him as a force that must be respected." Alex spat at the colonial. As the two got closer together Dr. Thatcher stepped between them.

"Alright that's enough!" She ordered. "We have enough trouble without you two getting in a fight. Hicks, you mobilize the Hawaiian National Guard and get ready for Godzilla to make landfall. Alex, you get Yongary to keep an eye on the other inmates of this island. I don't want anymore monsters on the loose." After a moment the two broke off to do their separate duties.

Godzilla moved along the surface of the ocean towards the stranger he sensed had arrived. He was sure that it was the stranger that caused the fire mountains to come underwater and wake him up. He quickened his pace he could smell the stench of the manthings as he moved closer. He noticed on the horizon several silver dots. He growled as he recognized an attack fleet of battleships come to stop him from entering the coastal waters. Godzilla roared a warning to the attack fleet and pushed onward. He would meet this stranger with or without the consent of the manthings. He was King of the Monsters and it was his right.

The small defense fleet was headed by the USS Galveston. The captain looked at the massive creature moving toward his homeland.

"We have watched this scene played out in Japan for over fifty years. Now it's our turn." He stated as the atomic juggernaut pushed forward. "Attack group fire at will." He said over the com.

Godzilla reared out of the water as explosions blossomed all over his body. Rockets, artillery shell and maser bolts struck him with devastating force. Godzilla roared in pain from the bombardment and dove beneath the waves. The two Los Angelus class subs that tailed the battleships went into action.

"Captain, we have a firing solution." The crewman yelled watching the sonar intently as the great beast approached.

"Fire!" Torpedoes streaked through the clear waters of the Pacific slamming into Godzilla. Geysers of water shot into the air as the torpedoes detonated. The crews of the subs cheered as the sonar screens went blank from the explosions. Their cheering was cut short as diamond hard claws caught one of the subs in a vice like grip.

"Sir, we can't break free!" A frightened crewman yelled.

"He's surfacing." Observed the sonar man. The sub shook and creaked as it was drug towards the surface. Godzilla exploded from the water amidst the battle group. Gun turrets swiveled to lock on to the monster. Godzilla took the sub he still held in his hand and hurled it at the nearest battleship. Both vessels exploded on impact. Godzilla roared in pain as guns peppered him from the remaining battle ships. He shook as another pair of torpedoes slammed into him. He reached out for the closest ship and tore it to pieces with his claws. The fleet began to break up. Godzilla was struck by another set of torpedoes. Roaring his anger he dove into the water once more.

"He's heading right for us!" Cried the sonar man of the second sub.

"Blow ballast tanks at the last moment." The captain ordered. Godzilla powered his way towards the annoying sub. As he reached out to gab the waterbug that caused him pain it shot quickly up towards the surface. He growled at the escaping enemy and kicked off the bottom.

"He's still following us!" Godzilla quickly overtook the sub and grabbed it in his claws. He began to send energy into the sub. Nuclear energy poured into the sub, superheating it and killing everyone inside. The energy overloaded the reactor. The resulting explosion destroyed all that remained of the fleet.

After Ted's report the park had been closed to the public until further notice. Ted along with the local Vocanologist, and the head of the local observatory were the only ones allowed into the park. They donned the heat resistant suits and moved into the park towards the bubbling hole punched by the impact of the meteor.

"How come this thing wasn't detected before it hit?" Dr. Zancoe the resident Volcanologist asked as she tested the ground to insure that it was solid.

"Well, I don't know how good you're founding his, but with mine I can only look at about three percent of the sky." Dr. Hallow replied.

"That's unfortunate. I can only hope that the meteor strike doesn't cause any major eruptions."

"I wonder why the impact was so small?" Ted questioned.

"What makes you think it's small. The hole pouched by the meteor is a about the sized of a city block." Dr. Zancoe stated.

"But a rock that big should have made a hole a quarter of a mile at least." Dr. Hollow cut in. "It doesn't make sense."

"If the meteor was slowing down when it struck that would account for the smaller hole." Ted stated. Hollow scoffed.

"Meteors don't slow down before they land." The earth shook causing Ted and Dr Hollow to hug the ground. After the shaking subsided they looked up to see Dr. Zancoe laughing.

"We're in a volcano you bums, of course there's going to be seismic activity." The others got up and slowly made their way towards the pit.

"Their have been several documented cases of meteors slowing down." Ted continued. "In ninety eight the meteor that the Legion came in slowed down before landing. And just two years ago King Ghidorah's meteor slowed down as well."

"Those were not just meteors, but vessels for the creatures within. King Ghidorah's dead, Mothra saw to that, and if it were a Legion meteor then the lava took care of the foul monsters before they could spread." Dr. Hollow said as they came to the edge of the magma pit. "Let's take some samples and get out of here."

"No problems with that plan." The two scientists went to work leaving Ted to watch. The earth began to shake again but the group paid it no never mind. The shaking increased and Dr. Zancoe got up. "We have to get out of here." She yelled and began running. The others followed her as the edges of the pit began to crack. Lava seeped up through the new cracks as the quake increased in magnitude. Ted looked back to see a jet black rock formation shoot up from the pit. Lines of burning magma trace themselves across the formation that had begun to move. The three spear like rocks moved they pulled in as another set of spear like rocks joined them. No not just rocks he thought. Hands tow massive clawed hands made of hardened molten rock. The hands were followed by arms that gripped the sides of the pit. From the caldron of fiery rock came forth a head. A wicked thing crowned with twisted spires of volcanic rock. Tow burning eyes watched the fleeing humans. It open its massive mouth lined with semi solid magma fangs. A bright glow imitated from its maw. The new monster let forth a roar a sound like that of an erupting volcano. A roar of challenge.

The command center was a buzz with activity. Dr. Thatcher was on the phone. As Hicks kept barking orders. Alex stood with Kari in the back staring footage from the battle with Godzilla. Kari shivered.

"How can something that powerful exist?" She asked holding on the Alex. Alex held her close comforting her as best he could.

"He's our curse, and as we get stronger so must he. He must never let us forget what man unleashed when we harnessed the atom." He said softly stroking her head. "Man to quickly forgets his mistakes for the sake of progress, and Godzilla will never let man forget."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Thatcher yelled into the phone. She slammed down. "Alright listen up. We have another problem. A monster has risen out of the Hawaiian National Volcano Park." To punctuate her point an image of the monster appeared on one of the command screens. "The creature seems to be made out of living lava and is moving towards the nearest populated area. We are to switch our attentions from Godzilla to this new creature named Obsidius." She looked at Alex. "Tell Dr. Ibuki to get Jet Jaguar ready as soon as possible." Alex nodded and left the command center.

Goro was working as hard as he could to get Jet Jaguar ready for battle in the water when Alex rushed in.

"Goro, Godzilla is no longer the primary target. He pulled out a disk and slid it into the wall slot. A screen on the far wall came alive with images of Obsidius. Goro studied them.

"I can have Jet Jaguar ready to go in a half hour." Goro stated and returned to work on his creation. Alex returned to the command center with this news. As soon as he finished Alex closed his eyes and sought out Godzilla. Alex knew the creature was not dead. The sub's explosion had just wounded him greatly. Alex found the monster on the bottom of the ocean nearly healed from his injuries. He brushed the mighty saurian's mind. Godzilla was not dumb he had learned much from his contact with Miki Saegusa. Godzilla did not push Alex away, neither did he welcome him. Alex showed Godzilla the new monster. He showed Obsidius destroying cities and then showed it destroying Monsterland. Godzilla was enraged at these images. Alex then showed Godzilla where the monster was. Godzilla grunted thanks to Alex as he began to move once more towards Hawaii.

**Obsidius vs. Jet Jaguar**

Obsidius roared at the line of tanks and maser trucks that sought to stop his entry into the city. Obsidius would not be forestalled. His mission was to pacify the people of earth so that his masters the Emissaries of Peace could make this world part of the growing Empire of Peace. The military opened fire on Obsidius. Shells exploded harmlessly against its skin forged in the heart of the earth. Maser bolts has little more effect gouging small holes in the beast's armor. Obsidius opened his massive jaws the air warping around the furnace that was the heart of the beast. A jet of molten fire shot forth into the defense forces. The stream of magma laid waste to the tanks and maser trucks leaving nothing but bubbling pulls of metal and magma. Obsidius roared again and strode across the remains towards the city. His first victims.

Hicks stood agog at the destruction caused by the new monster.

"Our weapons didn't even phase it." He mumbled. Dr. Thatcher placed a hand on his shoulder. Hicks turned to look at the older woman. "How can we stop a force of nature like that?"

"By using a force of nature against it." Another voice came from the doorway. Both figures looked at Alex. He was different. He stood taller than he had and looked more powerful than they had ever seen the young psychic. Kari was the one most surprised. She had known Alex all of his life and he had never looked like this before. She liked it.

"What do you mean Alex?" Dr. Thatcher asked afraid she already knew that answer.

"Godzilla will rip that thing apart." Alex stated confidently. "That's why he came here. He like the other monsters can feel this thing and they see it as an invader in their territory. I am sure that after Obsidius is dealt with Godzilla will return to the ocean." He was so calm in his statement that the others had a hard time thinking that it was not a good plan.

"How can you be so sure?" Dr. Thatcher asked.

"It's simple." Alex smiled. "I asked him." The group mouths dropped. Out of the group Kari was the first to respond.

"You talked to him?" More a statement than a question. Alex nodded.

"Your powers have grown." Dr. Thatcher observed. Alex nodded again.

"Even if what he says is true." Hicks cut in his former bravado returned. "Send the good professor's robot to at least look like we are some what competent." There was a silence.

"I agree." Dr. Thatcher stated.

Obsidius tore through the city with reckless abandon. He ripped buildings apart with his razor sharp claws. He buried his spear tipped tail into the midsection of another. Twisting he disemboweled the structure making it fold in on itself. As people tired to flee the destruction he sprayed a gout of molten rock ringing them in to be burned alive. Obsidius was distracted from his work by the buzz of Apache Helicopters he turned to greeted with a face fool or missiles. The rockets tore small bits of his armor like skin. The choppers circled the great beast poring everything they had at it. Obsidius roared, parting in terrible jaws. A jet of super heated steam shot forth enveloping one to the coppers. The pilot screamed at the machine and he began to melt. The copter fell to the earth fast becoming a pile of slag. The other coppers kept their distance peppering the volcano monster.

Obsidius stream after stream of molten rock at his attackers, but every time the choppers moved out of the way. Growing angry his body began to glow and crack as magma seemed through is armored skin. Suddenly explosions blossomed all over the great black rock beast. The explosions sent missile sized shards of volcanic rock at his attackers. The choppers were unprepared for the new attack and were ripped apart by the rain of spear like rocks. With no further resistance in sight Obsidius returned to his mission of death and destruction.

Jet Jaguar soared through the clouds as it made its way towards the invader form another world. As he flew he extended two antennas from his pointed head. Back at Mir Island the group stood looking at the monitors seeing what Jet Jaguar was seeing.

"Amazing, simply amazing." Dr. Thatcher marveled. "And it doesn't need a pilot?"

"That's correct. Jet Jaguar's AI allows him free movement while my link through my watch allows me to guide his actions." Goro beamed. He held his watch up and spoke into it. "Jet Jaguar, the creature is moving away from the city and heading towards another. I want you to intercept it before it reaches another populated area." Jet Jaguar made a metallic sound and words flashed on the screen.

_Understood Ibuki san_ Goro smiled.

"Jet Jaguar go to full burn!" Goro yelled. _Hie_ The words flashed again.

"What's his ETA?" Hicks asked.

"Five Minutes on full burn." Goro replied.

"Pray he makes quick work of Obsidius." Alex stated drawing the others stares. He held the side of his head. "Godzilla just came ashore."

Godzilla let loose his bell like roar as he stepped up on land. He had never come here before there were no reactors. And this was the young Fire God's land. Godzilla remembered the beast on the island of monsters like him. His spirit was like that of Mothra. The manthing that linked with him earlier was the mouth of the Fire God like the sisters of Mothra or the manthing he called Miki. At his behest Godzilla had come to defend his ally's territory in his stead. He took some care to avoid the manthing's hives and came ashore in the forests of the island. He marched forward driven bay a call barely audible to him. This call he knew was meant for the Gods like Mothra and Yongary, but they were busy elsewhere and so it was left to the King of the Monsters to purge this evil that came from beyond the stars.

Obsidius moved quickly across the forested landscape towards his next target. He became aware of a growing high pitched noise. Obsidius turned in a circle attempting to find the source of the sound. The source was made evident when a rush or air and sonic boom knocked the rock monster to the ground. Obsidius roared getting to his feet looking at the new challenger to his mission, a silver humanoid with burning blue eyes and a pointed head. The machine took a fighting stance as Obsidius flexed his claws in anticipation of the battle to come.

Obsidius roared and charged the manmade warrior. Jet Jaguar vaulted over the beast's head, slamming it into the ground. Jet Jaguar stood defiantly waiting for his enemy to rise, big mistake. Obsidius swung his spear tipped tail around knocking the metal hero off its feet. Several jagged spires shot forth from Obsidius' back as he jumped backwards in an attempt to impale Jet Jaguar. Seeing the attack coming the mighty robot activated his boosters and shot away. Obsidius landed hard the spires sticking into the ground. The volcano monster struggled but found he could not move. Jet Jaguar took advantage of this. He brought his hands to gather as a green energy ball formed between them. When the ball was fully formed he hurled it at the trapped monster.

Obsidius screamed in pains as the plasma bomb blasted a good portion of his protective armor away exposing his fragile core. Quickly molten rock flowed over and hardened repairing the damage. As this took place Obsidius swung his blade like tail around severing the spires that held him in place. Free from his prison the invader got to his feet in to be blasted by another plasma bomb knocking him to earth once more. Jet Jaguar pressed his attack with blue laser beams from his eyes in between the plasma bombs. Obsidius writhed in pain was he was ripped apart by the energy blasts. The cracks in Obsidius' body grew once more as a wave of volcanic spears shot at the humanoid robot. Jet Jaguar could not react fast enough and took several spears to the arm and leg. The giant robot stopped to remove the spears giving the volcanic titan time to regain its strength for a renewed attack. As Jet Jaguar removed the last spear Obsidius struck.

A wall of super heated steam engulfed both combatants. Jet Jaguar's N-2 diamond armor protected him from the heat, but his sensors were not so lucky leaving the great machine blind. Obsidius struck hard and without warning flicking his blade like tail severing the robot's right arm. Jet Jaguar staggered back in surprise at the vicious attack. Jet Jaguar panicked, firing his eye beams in all directions. Obsidius slipped in close and picked the massive robo-warrior up and flung it over a low rise of hills. Jet Jaguar landed hard sending trimmers through the surrounding area and lay still. Obsidius watched for his opponent to rise again, but it did not.

**Obsidius vs. Godzilla.**

Obsidius threw his head back a roared in triumph over his fallen foe. His roar was answered by the bellow of the King of the Monsters. Obsidius turned to regard his new foe. Godzilla bellowed once more at the invader. Red energy began to flow along his back plates. Obsidius watched curious at the display. Godzilla opened his maw and let forth a gout of crimson nuclear fire. Obsidius screeched as the beam tore a gapping hole in his left shoulder. In seconds the wound had healed. Godzilla cocked his head sideways he had never seen an enemy heal so fast, faster than him. This would be a hard battle, and Godzilla would wait no loner. He charged.

"Jet Jaguar is down." A technetium stated as the group watched the battle unfold. "Right arm is gone, right leg is badly injured. He had gone into internal repair mode." He continued. Goro shook his head. "I should have shielded the sensor arrays more." He said as he watched Godzilla and Obsidius clash.

"Has the monster lost any mass since the battle began?" Dr. Thatcher said.

"Negative the monster is the same size and density as before." The tech replied.

"Damn, it must be producing magma within itself." She cursed. Alex walked over.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. She turned to him.

"You see I hoped that every time he healed or shot that magma blast of his he would loose part of his body, but his core is absorbing the earth he walks on and is transforming it into magma within his body, in short he's immortal."

"That's not good, wait his body outer layer is cooled lava right?"

"That's correct Alex."

"And is core is liquid magma."

"Also correct, I fail to see the point…"

"Could we wait until Godzilla exposes the core and, I don't know dump water on it or something to harden his heart and stop his creating of more magma." Alex finished waiting for an answer. Dr. Thatcher smiled.

"You got it!" She exclaimed. "But water wont do the trick we need something really cold to freeze the monster's core before it is heated by the magma within its body again." The all stood racking their brains trying to find an answer when Goro yelled. They all turned to look at the scientist.

"Liquid Nitrogen will do the trick." He smiled. The others agreed.

"But where can we find such a large source of liquid nitrogen?" Alex asked.

"Jet Jaguar's cooling systems use liquid nitrogen. There's enough for the job and then some." Goro beamed. They laughed and high fived, but Goro's face fell. Alex noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jet Jaguar is inactive right now. I can't control him until he repairs his systems."

"How long will that take?" Hicks asked. Goro shrugged.

"I don't know." He pointed at the fallen robot on the screen. "It's up to him."

Godzilla slammed into the Obsidius, tearing at it with his claws. The cracks along the volcano beast's body extended. Godzilla screeched as he was impaled by several large spikes of volcanic rock. Godzilla backed away the blood flow already stemming from the wounds. The back plates on Godzilla began to glow neon orange. Obsidius opened his gapping jaws. Nuclear powered plasma and molten rock met in midair. Neither gaining nor loosing ground, primal hatred against tectonic force. Godzilla powered on channeling more and more energy into his breath, as Obsidius began to back up. His magma reserves were beginning to run dry he was loosing power. He took another step back. Godzilla pressed his attack stepping forward and pouring all his might into his attack. He would show this invader why he was King of the Monsters. At the last moment Godzilla noticed his enemy shrinking. He watched as the black beast became a pool of lava. Godzilla stopped his attack to watch this curious new tactic.

Obsidius liquefied he absorbed as much earth as he could growing stronger. He began to reform. Godzilla watched as the molten behemoth grew, and grew until Godzilla stood looking up at the monster. Obsidius had grown to over one hundred and fifty meters he towered over Godzilla now. Godzilla charged his breath weapon again, but no power came. He had exhausted his supply in the battle with the volcanic giant. Obsidius laughed, a sound like grinding boulders. He reached out his arm liquefying and reshaping into a long spear like appendage. The spear shoot forward impaling Godzilla through his left leg. The monster king cried out in agony as the volcanic beast moved in for the kill. Obsidius stood directly over Godzilla, mouth wide. Godzilla tried with all his might of move but he was pinned to the earth. He called on the nuclear fire, but none came. Finally lashed out in a frenzy with his claws desperately try to make the beast back away. The glow of flowing molten rock grew as the magma prepared to be expelled. As the lava reached the beast's mouth a spray immense cold hit his jaws.

The lava froze solid in the beast's mouth. Godzilla turned his head to see a silver giant spraying a smoking liquid from its arm. Jet Jaguar stepped around Obsidius raining liquid nitrogen on the magma monster. Obsidius moved to attack him. It lashed out with its spear like tail. Jet Jaguar jumped the deadly appendage and brought his hand down in a karate chop. The hand glowed green and sliced through the tail like a hot knife through butter. Lava dripped from the remainder of Obsidius' tail trying to reform the lost appendage. A spray from Jet Jaguar's cooling system stopped the lava cold. Godzilla pulled free of the spear and observed that attack. Godzilla roared and slammed into the Obsidius knocking it down. Jet Jaguar stepped forward and chopped the creature's left arm and sprayed the hole with liquid nitrogen hardening the lava. The robot began to raise his glowing hand again to take the other arm but Godzilla grabbed a hold. The plasma that surrounded the fist surged into Godzilla. His eyes glowed has he felt the return of the fire. He let go and turned to the fallen invader. He charged his ray. Godzilla blasted a hole through Obsidius' armor to the core of the monster. The shifting furnace lay bare for before them. Jet Jaguar doused the fire. Obsidius screamed in pains is his fire was extinguished. The light in his gem like eye left and the volcano monster was no more.

**Honor and Thanks**

Jet Jaguar and Godzilla stared at one another. The remains of the monster that was once Obsidius lay nearby. Godzilla studied the silver thing that had saved him. It smelled of manthings and looked like the metal beasts that had fought his father. Jet Jaguar looked at Godzilla; a monster he was supposed to defend against, the monster had helped him kill Obsidius. Could Godzilla truly be called an enemy if he aided him? After a long moment Jet Jaguar extended his good arm at the monster. Godzilla stared at it quizzically. After another moment Jet Jaguar stepped forward and gripped Godzilla's arm. This move surprised the King of the Monsters. He began to charge his ray incase the silver giant attack, but nothing happened. After a moment Godzilla relaxed. Jet Jaguar shook the great beast's hand and stepped back.

"Did he just do what I think her did?" Hicks asked. As the others stared mouths wide at the screen.

"Yep, he did." Goro said. "I always stressed politeness in his programming." He beamed. The others turned looking at Goro like he was crazy. "What?" Goro shrugged. "Alex said that we should respect Godzilla."

"That's right." Kari chimed in looking around. "Where is Alex?" The others looked around for the youth but he was not in the command center.

"That's strange…" Dr Thatcher began, but she was cut off by alarms. They looked around as screen shifted to show Yongary wading into the waters. They could just make out a small blue dot on his shoulder. Dr. Thatcher ran to the com and keyed it. "What the hell are you doing Alex?" She screamed.

"Me and Yon have agreed that we should make sure Godzilla knows that we still rule these waters and that America is our turf." Alex's voice crackled over the radio.

"Alex, what if Godzilla doesn't like you and Yongary asserting your dominance?" Dr. Thatcher asked. There was a pause.

"Well then we will have to show the King of the Monsters just how powerful the new Fire God has become." Alex replied. Kari ran to the com pushing Dr. Thatcher out of the way.

"Alex…You be careful." She ordered the conviction clear in her voice.

"We will, right Yon?" A low roar came over the radio acknowledging that the monster agreed. Kari sighed and stepped back.

"Well nothing we can do till they come back." Dr. Thatcher observed. Hicks walked over to her.

"I didn't see this." He stated. "Neither you or Mr. Lancaster was responsible for the monster escaping. It was Mr. Lancaster who brought the beast back with no casualties." Hicks smiled. Dr. Thatcher returned the smile.

"Thank you Colonial." She replied.

Godzilla left the strange silver giant and headed back for the sea. He hoped to get there with out any attacks by the manthings' silver bugs and their stingers. He stomped along avoiding the cities. He carefully stepped over a roadway so as not to damage the black rock that the manthings moved on. He could smell the sea and soon he saw the endless blue that was his world. He noticed a green form waiting for him there. Godzilla stopped and looked at Yongary. The two monsters were not so different. Yongary was the same height, with a lighter shade of green in his scales. He only had one row of spikes on his back and a long sinuous neck. One Yon Gary's shoulder was a small blue creature. Godzilla recognized it as it touched his mind that it was the mouth of the Fire God for the manthings. Godzilla put up his hands in a defensive gesture. Showing that he had no wish to fight. Yongary growled his thanks the Nuclear Leviathan for dealing with the burning invader, but to remember that this was his land, and he would respect it.

Godzilla growled back his compliance and returned to the sea. Yongary and Alex watched him go. Alex waved goodbye the monster king.

"Come on, let's go home." He said to Yongary. The creature through his head back and roared reasserting his dominance as the protector of America. Then turned and waded back towards his home.


End file.
